This invention relates to a system for removing odors from motor vehicles.
The problem of controlling odors in motor vehicles is roughly as old as the enclosed passenger compartment. Odors drawn into the passenger compartment from outside are sometimes objectionable. As often, the odors are the result of activities within the automobile, particularly smoking. In modern vehicles, smoke tends to collect in the top liner of the vehicle.
Attempts to remove odors from automobiles, particularly after the odor-causing particles have become lodged in the top liner or other upholstery, have met with only limited success. Materials which merely mask the odor with their own scent are generally objectionable and of limited use. Materials, such as active oxidants, which chemically react with odor-causing particles require treatment of the car when passengers are not in it, are frequently deleterious to some parts of the vehicle, and are not always effective. Recently, solvent-evaporation materials have been used with considerable success in removing serious odors from vehicles. The solvent-evaporation systems include an active ingredient which acts as a highly efficient solvent for most odor-causing particles, and which is capable of evaporation with the odor-causing particles in solution. If the vapor bearing the particles is swept from the passenger compartment before it condenses on a surface in the vehicle, the odor-causing particles, hence the odor, are swept away. The solvent evaporation materials are sprayed into the automobile, particularly around the top liner, the windows of the vehicle are opened, and a large fan is placed in the open trunk of the automobile to draw the vaporized particles out of the passenger compartment. Although this method is effective, it is also time consuming and cumbersome.